


Los prismáticos

by minigami



Category: DC (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotham tiene playa, pero Jason solo ha ido una vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los prismáticos

Los prismáticos están destrozados, pero las lentes parecen enteras bajo la mugre.

La ultima vez que Jason fue a explorar al vertedero del barrio, se hizo una hrida en el brazo y le tuvieron que poner la antitetánica. Aun con las ayudas que la doctora Thompkins da en la clínica, Jason y su madre llevan dos semanas comiendo sandwiches de crema de cacahuete para pagarla.

  
La cicatriz es una cosa larga y sinuosa que le pinta una raya rosa en el brazo y que a veces pica. Jason se ha acostumbrado a llevar solo camisetas de manga larga, a pesar del infierno que es Gotham en verano.

  
De pie sobre el murete que cerca el vertedero, con los prismáticos colgando de una mano y el sudor resbalándole por la espalda, el sl e media tarde dándole en la nuca y unas nubes negras y ominosas rodeando la bahía del manicomio a lo lejos, Jason se rasca la nariz contra el hombro de su camiseta sucia, mira un momento los prismáticos y luego se descuelga desde la cerca hasta el suelo de tierra del descampado que rodea el vertedero, y echa a correr hcia la carretera, de vuelta a la ciudad, levantando nubes de polvo, el plástico recalentado y pringoso a través del barro que cubre las palmas de sus manos.

 

  
* * *

 

Gotham tiene playa, pero Jason solo ha ido una vez. El recuerdo tiene el color desvaído de las cosas que recuerdas más porque te las han contado que porque las has vivido, a juego con las pocas fotografías que su madre guarda del acontecimiento en un álbum de propaganda de Zesti que les regalo la señora Ramírez hace dos años.

En las fotos, Jason es pequeño, pecoso y tiene unos ojos enormes y verdes. Su padre sale en algunas, y siempreq uep iensa en él, Jason le ve como el hombre y grande y moreno que sonríe torcido a la cámara en las fotos del álbum.

Jason tiene que andar casi una horabajo el sol ardiente del verano hasta llegar a la costa, al lado de la feria, en el norte de la ciudad. Cuando sus deportivas tocan al fin la aena, le duelen la cabeza y los pies, está mareado y tiene mucha sed. Con sus prismáticos nuevos bien agarrados, se descalza empujando con los dedos la parte de atrás de las zapatillas. La arena le quema las plantas de los pies. Con las zapatillas por las cordoneras, echa a correr hacia la orilla, entre fammilias que le miran de reojo bajo sus sombrillas, levantando pequeños vendavales de arena que se lleva el viento.

  
El agua de la playa está fría y turbia, pero Jason anda hasta que las olas le rozan los muslos y le empapan los pantalones cortos. Se cuelga las zapatillas dl cuello, y tras enjuagar los prismáticos en el agua arenosa y marrón, se los lleva a la cara, parpadeando gotas saladas, las lentes apuntando al horizonte y una tensión de nervios en el estomago.

En vez de la inmensidad azul prometida, solo ve un vacío oscuro.

  
Jason vuelve a sumergir los prismáticos, dos, tres veces, sin resultado a pesar de que si les da la vuelta ve una copia dimiuta de las olas rompiendo contra sus pantalones.

  
Durante un segundo duda, frustrado, los dedos pegajosos agarrotados entorno al plástico negro y roído de la cinta que los mantiene sujetos alrededor de su cuello. Quizá el lugar al que pertenecen es al estúpido vertedero, se dice. La única diferencia entre éste y la playa es que en la playa hay menos ratas. ¿Qué otro lugar existe para unos prismáticos que no funcionan que el fondo del mar?

  
De pronto se siente muy cansado. Con los prismáticos balanceándose entresus zapatillas y las olas, Jason se da la vueltay echa a andar de vuelta a la orilla.

Vuelve a casa con el naranja del cielo reflejándose en los cristales de las ventanas de las casas. Nada más llegar al apartamento que comparte con su madre, Jason se quita la camiseta y los pantalones sucios, y se descalza. Limpia todo como puede en el fregadero de la cocina, medio desnudo y hasta los codos en el agua sucia de los platos de innumerables sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuete que aún están apilados sobre el metal desconchado, y o pone todo a secar sobre el trozo menos sucio de la barandilla de la escalera de incendios a la que da por la ventana de su habitación, con la esperanza de que ya se haya secado cuando su madre llegue a casa.

  
Cuando la nieta mayor de la señora Ramírez le sube las sobras de arroz con pollo que han tomado ellos para cenar, su madre aún no está. Jason se queda dormido esperándola, sentado a oscuras en el sofá desvencijado del salón.

Los prismáticos los guarda con el resto de sus tesoros, en el agujero que hay en el trozo de pared que hay tras el armario de su habitación.

 

* * *

 

La señorita Gordon trabaja en la biblioteca que hay al cerca del colegio de Jason. En realidad se llama Barbara, y todo el mundo la llama Babs. Todo el mundo menos Jason, que siempre se dirige a ella como señorita Gordon porque a ella se le suele escapara una sonrisa de medio lado, y Jason cree que queda muy bonita con sus pecas.

  
Es la chica más guapa y lista que conoce. Tiene el pelo rojo y lleva gafas, y cuando algo le hace gracia sonríe con un lado de la cara y guiña un poco los ojos verdes tras los cristales.

La conoció intentado colarse en la parte de adultos de la biblioteca cuando tenía once años. En vez de regañarle o echarle, le enseñó dónde estaban los libros de aventuras. Jason va ya por el tercer capítulo de El Hobbit.

  
Dos días después de encontrar los prismáticos en el vertedero, Jason se presenta en la biblioteca justo antes de que la señorita Gordon termine su turno. Nada más entrar la ve en el mostrador, hablando con otra de las bibliotecarias, Bette, que es rubia y siempre le da galletas. Con los prismáticos bien agarrados echa a andar hacia ella, rompiendo el silencio de la biblioteca con el ruido de sus zapatillas contra el linóleo.

  
En cuanto le ve llegar, la señorita Gordonn sonríe. Bette le saluda con la mano, y en cuanto se acerca se estira por encima del mostrador para revolverle el pelo.

  
Jason las saluda a las dos, con cuidado de hablar en voz baja, antes de dirigirse a la señorita Gordon.

  
-¿Te puedo pedir un favor? - le dice. Ella alza una ceja pelirroja y sonríe un poco.

  
-Depende de qué tipo de favor - contesta, imitando su tono. De pronto, frunce el ceño -. No le ha pasado nada a El Hobbit, ¿verdad?

  
-¡No! ¡Claro que no! - el grito se le escapa sin querer, y desde las profundidades de la biblioteca se escucha chistar a la tercera bibliotecaria, la señora Messer, que tiene unos puños como melones y a veces aparece vestida con un uniforme militar y subida a caballo en los sueños de Jason.

  
Bette se echa a reír, pero la señorita Gordon no parece muy impresionada. Su ceja derecha, que a veces parece tener vida propia, escala por su frente. Jason siente como se le ponen rojas las orejas y frunce el ceño.

  
-Claro que no - repite en un susurro furioso. Le enseña los prismáticos por encima del mostrador -. ¿Sabes arreglar esto? No se ve nada.

  
La señorita Gordon arruga la nariz, y durante un segundo Jason cree que se va a negar a ayudarle, pero coge los prismáticos con sus dedos cortos de uñas cuadradas. Frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios mientras trastea con ellos, su cara tensa de concentración.

  
-Probablemente - contesta, tras unos segundos de espera que a Jason se le hacen larguísimos. Deja los prismáticos sobre el mostrador y teclea algo en el ordenador. Apunta un título en un post-it verde y se lo pasa a Jason.

  
-Necesito este libro. Está en las estanterías que hay al lado de los ordenadores.

  
Jason asiente, un poco confuso, y con una mirada de despedida a sus prismáticos echa a andar, decidido.

  
Encuentra el libro con facilidad. Es un manual de reparación de prismáticos y telescopios, y cuando lo deja sobre el mostrador, le duele la mandíbula de intentar contener la sonrisa.

Espera a la señorita Gordon sentado en las escaleras de la entrada, tomando el sol y comiendo las oreos que le ha dado Bette con sus prismáticos colgando del cuello y el manual en el regazo. Cuando al fin sale la señorita, van los dos en autobús hasta su casa, en las afueras.

  
Es pequeña y abarrotada, llena de fotos y muebles desparejados. Jason sabe que vive con su padre, que es policía, y los marcos desde los cuales él sonríe, relajado y alegre bajo el mostacho cano, le atraen con la fuerza de un imán.

  
La señorita Gordon  le hace entrar en la cocina, le sienta en una de las dos sillas que rodean la mesa, y le saca un vaso enorme de leche fría antes de desaparecer en el piso de arriba. Jason deja encima de la madera sus prismáticos y se dedica a dibujar en la condensación que se forma sobre el cristal hasta que ella vuelve, cargada con una enorme caja de herramientas.

  
Jason observa fascinado cómo desmonta los prismáticos siguiendo las instrucciones del libro, como si lo hubiera hecho mil veces.

Cuando termina, el sol está bastante bajo, rozando el horizonte. La cocina está llena de luz rosada, y entra aire fresco a través de las ventanas abiertas, y el murmullo constante que le acompaña siempre en la ciudad ha desaparecido.

  
Jason intenta alargar el final del vaso de leche lo más posible, pero pronto está bebiendo aire, y la señorita Gordon pronto le retira el vaso y lo lava en el fregadero antes de dejarlo en el escurridor, al lado de un par de platos. Mientras, Jason cuenta lo s nudos de la mesa de madera y recorre os prismáticos, como nuevos, con los dedos. Cuando se los lleva a los ojos y mira por la ventana, hacia el sol, solo le sorprende un poco comprobar que la oscuridad ha desaparecido.

  
-No hagas eso, te vas a quemar los ojos - le dice la señorita Gordon, y le quita el pelo de la frente. Jason obedece, y se gira hacia ella, sus prismáticos colgados del cuello.

-Tengo que volver a casa - le dice. No quiere, pero ya es tarde. A lo mejor su madre estará en casa cuando llegue.

  
La señorita Gordon asiente, y mira también por la ventana, las manos dentro de los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

  
-¿Te acerco en coche? - pregunta, y le mira de reojo. Jason niega, juguetea con las mangas largas de su camiseta.

-No hace falta, puedo yo - no tiene dinero para el autobús, pero sabe volver andando.

  
La señorita Gordon se le queda mirando, y Jason tiene la sensación de que es capaz de leerle la mente.

  
\- Te acerco en coche - dice entonces ella. Y cuando echa a andar hacia la puerta, Jason la sigue, tras echar un último vistazo a la luminosa cocina.

 

* * *

 

Nada más llegar a casa, Jason cae en que se le ha olvidado darle las gracias. Sintiendo una mezcla de culpabilidad y vergüenza, decide pasar al día siguiente por la biblioteca.

Pero entonces escucha el ruido de su madre cantando en la cocina con la radio. Jason cierra la puerta de la entrada de golpe y sigue a Queen, sus prismáticos casi olvidados.

 


End file.
